Changed Lives
by Blue Art Ninja
Summary: Jenny was just a normal teen-aged girl. Well, about as normal as a teen can get. She and her mom moved to Tremorton. But an accident occurred on her first week of school and she woke up six days later. In a robot body. Now, she struggles with saving the world from an alien invasion, being called a freak frequently, and hidden feelings for a boy she met on her first day of school.
1. Moving to Tremorton

**I don't own anything except my characters. R&R!**

"Oh, come on mom! I-"

"No, young lady. And that is final! Go to your room and don't come out until tomorrow!"

Jennifer Andrea Wakeman crossed her arms and stormed out of the kitchen. Her long blue hair swayed behind her as she ran up the stairs. She and her mom had had yet another fight. Jenny was angry about their upcoming move. She stomped into her room and threw herself onto her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed. _Why is life so unfair?_ She thought to herself._I have to leave my friends! And the place I grew up! And mom expects me to just pack up my life and move __somewhere new__? Forget it!_ She sighed and lifted her head, her ocean blue eyes welled with tears that threatened to spill down her cheek. She let them flow. She looked out her window at the star-filled night. Jenny's gaze moved to all the boxes her mom had packed on the opposite side of her room. _Well, we leave tomorrow. There is no point in arguing any further. I've already said goodbye to everyone._ Jenny wiped her tear-stained cheek, laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't even bother to change into her pjs. She slowly drifted into unconsciousness, thinking about the new town they were moving to...

* * *

><p><strong>BANG! BANG! BANG!<strong>

Jenny bolted upright to the sound of someone beating on her bedroom door. She tried to get up, but her legs were tangled in a mess of sheets. She tumbled to the floor.

"Jennifer? Are you alright?" her mother, Nora, asked her through the door. When Jenny didn't answer, she knocked again.

"I told you it's Jenny! And I'm fine," Jenny snapped as she stumbled up.

"Then you should get some breakfast. We're leaving today!" Nora stated sternly.

Jenny growled. She snatched the door open and brushed past her mom. She trudged down the stairs and stomped into the kitchen. Jenny ripped the fridge open and pulled out orange juice and butter. Jenny put some toast in the toaster and got out a plate. She leaned against the marble counter as her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Jennifer. I'm sorry we have to move, but I have a big job opportunity in Tremorton. All I ask from you is to not give me a hard time."

Jenny opened her mouth to protest, but then she noticed how pale her mom looked. Her clothes looked worn, very unlike her, and she had bags under her eyes. Her hair sagged instead of sticking up in all directions and her face was contorted into an exhausted expression. _Mom__ look__s__ tired._

"Alright," Jenny reluctantly agreed.

Nora sighed with relief.

"Thank you."

Jenny huffed and put her toast on a plate. She covered it in butter and sat down at the dining room table and proceeded to eat in silence.

* * *

><p>Jenny sighed and hauled the last box into the moving truck. They had to get a big truck <em>and<em> a trailer for her all her mom's experimental equipment. She climbed into the passenger seat and looked out the window. She gazed sadly at the For Sale sign. Her mother hopped in the truck and put the key into the ignition. She slowly pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the main highway. Jenny watched as her home fled from her view. Her shoulders slumped as she sunk deeper into her seat. After several hours of boredom, she dozed off.

**…**

Jenny felt someone gently shake her arm. She groaned and sat up.

"Jennifer! We are here!"

Jenny undid her seatbelt and slid out of the truck. She stared at the giant house that sat in front of her.

"Wow."

"I know!" Nora could barely contain her excitement.

Jenny grabbed her suitcase and walked up to the front door. The door looked like a spiderweb. The house was a deep purple color with black trim. Nora pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked it. Jenny stepped inside and gasped. It felt even bigger inside. The front room had velvety orchid-colored walls and dark turquoise ceiling. There were big windows that had a yellow tint to them. There was no furniture and the house looked old but in good shape. There were several hallways leading from the room, but Jenny would have plenty of time to explore them later. Nora flicked on the light and walked up the rickety black stairs. She motioned for her awe-struck daughter to follow. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling at the top of the stairs. It was very old-fashioned. Jenny followed her mother to a big purple room with white trim. There was a bed with sky blue sheets and an intricately designed headboard.

"This is your room."

Jenny turned to her mother.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now you better start unpacking."

Jenny nodded eagerly and raced outside to get her boxes. She grabbed a heavy one and struggled to keep herself upright. She grunted with the effort. She noticed someone standing in the yard next door. It looked like a boy holding a water hose. The boy waved at her. She waved back but forgot she was carrying a big box and it hit the ground hard. She picked it up and blushed. Jenny quickly glanced at the boy then raced back into the house. Her mother helped her carry her dresser up to her room. She brought all her boxes up to her room and started unpacking as her mother had instructed. She thought about the boy next door as she put her clothes in her drawers. _I wonder if I'll see him around._ By the time she had a few boxes left it was time for bed.

**…**

Jenny changed into her blue spotted pajamas. She slid into her bed and thought sadly of her old home. She had grown up there. All her friends were there. She would even miss her annoying teachers. And the town itself. Jenny sighed and got up. She walked to her window and pulled back the curtains. The boy she had seen next door was staring at her through a window in his house. They stared at each other for a moment before Jenny shut the curtains and dove into bed. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Back at her old school boys had never really paid her any attention. She wasn't used to it. She forced the thoughts away and closed her eyes. Darkness finally seized her mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jenny swirled her spoon around in her bowl of cereal.<p>

"Stop playing with your food and eat it. It's your first day of school so you'll need all the energy you can get. _Trust_ me," her mother chided as she took a sip of coffee.

Jenny huffed and spooned it into her mouth. Nora glanced at her watch and nearly spit out her coffee.

"You have to get to school or you'll be late!"

Jenny dumped her cereal into the sink, grabbed her bag, and dove out of the house. She darted into the bus just before the doors closed. She stood in the walkway and searched for an empty seat. There was an empty seat beside a girl with orange hair. Jenny walked over to her.

"Can I sit here?"

The girl looked at her. Someone pushed her aside and sat in the seat. The two started talking, paying no attention to Jenny. Jenny grumbled and stalked to another seat. There was one by a boy with black hair. He looked as if her didn't get much sunlight.

"Is this seat taken?" Jenny asked him.

The boy slowly shook his head. Jenny sat down.

"Hi. I'm Jenny," she said to the boy.

The boy's eyes widened as he gazed at her. His eyes searched the features on her face. His mouth hung open slightly.

"Hello? What's your name?"

Upon realizing that she was talking to him, he stuttered a response.

"Sh-sh-sheldon."

"Nice to meet you, Sheldon."

She looked around the bus as it started towards the school. She noticed some kids giving her a weird looks. She chose to ignore them.

Finally they arrived at the school after picking some more kids up. She stood up and turned to Sheldon.

"See you around!" The only response was a dazed nod.

Jenny grabbed her bag and trudged out of the school bus. She walked into the school, taking in her surroundings. She saw a door that said principals office. She pushed the door open and walked up to the man sitting behind the desk. He had thinning white hair, a square jaw and rectangle glasses.

"Excuse me? I'm new here so-"

"Are you Jennifer Wakeman?"

"It's Jenny, and yes," she said.

"Here are your papers telling you which class you will be attending and how to get to them. You can find somebody to show you around if you have trouble."

He handed her a stapled packet of paper and he motioned for her to leave. She walked out and glanced at the papers. Her next class was class A1. _Where is that at?_ She walked up to a girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello. Can you show me how to-" The girl huffed and walked away from Jenny.

Jenny frowned and tapped someone else on the shoulder. They glared at her and walked away as well. Soon, most of the hallway was evacuated, people were probably in class. Jenny's shoulders slumped. She stared at her paper in concentration.

"Where is class A1?" she muttered to herself.

"I could help you."

Jenny jumped and turned around. A boy with spiky red hair startled her. He had his hands in his pockets and he was smirking. _He's cute._ She thought. He squinted at her.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who moved in next door? The one I saw through the window?" he questioned her.

Jenny nodded shyly. The boy cracked a smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Bradly. But you can call me Brad"

Jenny shook his hand.

"Jennifer. But you can call me Jenny."

"Okay, Jenny. Where are you headed to?"

Jenny looked at her paper.

"Class A1."

"Really? I'm going there myself."

Jenny opened her mouth to say something but the school bell cut her off.

"Oh no! We have to get to class!"

Brad grabbed her hand and ran toward the class. Jenny blushed at the sudden contact. They stopped in the doorway.

Jenny looked around the class room. Several people were looking at the pair in surprise. Then Jenny realized what they were looking at. Brad was still holding her hand. The teacher turned to them.

"You're late. Sit down," he ordered them.

She jerked her hand free and sped to the nearest empty seat. It was by the window. Brad took the one behind her.

"Alright class. Turn to page 17 in your text books."

Jenny pulled her book out of her bag and opened on page 17. She glanced at Brad who had his head bent over his schoolbook. He looked up and winked at her. She blushed and looked out the window. _Brad seems like a nice guy. _Jenny rested her cheek on her hand. _Maybe this __move__ isn't as bad as I thought it would be._ Jenny thought as the teacher droned on.


	2. XJ9

**Thank you for the reviews! If you have any suggestions, let me know!**

**I'm going to make Britt and Tiff bullies. Not just snide** **popular people.**

**I don't own MLAATR.**

* * *

><p>Jenny picked her books out of her locker and shoved them into her bag. The bell rang, signaling the second day of school was over. She zipped her bag up and walked towards the entrance to the school along with all the other kids. She passed by a big dude with slicked back strawberry blond hair. He whistled while looking her up and down. Jenny didn't look at him. She was distracted. Jenny hummed a tune, thinking about Brad. <em>He showed me around and led me to my classes. He's nicer than most people here. And he's the cutest guy here.<em>Jenny cocked an eyebrow. _Where did that come from? _Jenny bit her lip. _Well he __**is**__. _Said a tiny voice in the back of her mind. _Okay, I admit it. He is. But he's just a friend._ Her first day of school wasn't bad, but little did she know, it was about to get a whole lot worse. Two girls sneered at her and blocked her path.

"Excuse me." Jenny said.

Jenny tried to go around them. The girls pushed her back and crossed their arms.

"And who might you be?" The girl with short black hair and a thick British accent asked her.

"I'm...Jenny." Jenny rubbed her arm nervously.

"Well, Jenny, where do you think your going?" The shorter one with a sassy voice questioned her. She put her hand on her hip.

"Uh...home?"

"In case you didn't know I'm Britt. And this is Tiff. We're the Krust cousins." The British girl pointed to herself then the shorter one.

"Nice to meet you. But I have to get going."

Britt looked behind them and saw that all the students were gone. She smiled and nodded to Tiff. Tiff grabbed Jenny's shoulders and shoved her against a locker.

"H-hey! Get off me!" Jenny squirmed in her grasp.

"Don't talk to Don Prima again," the Britt hissed to her.

"I didn't! I don't even know who that is!" Jenny ripped her arm out of the Tiff's hand. Tiff just slammed it against the lockers, bruising her elbow.

"We are the school rulers. If you abide by our rules, then maybe we won't do this again!"

Britt punched her in the gut. Jenny would have doubled over in pain if it weren't for Tiff's iron grip.

"What...is, your...problem!" Jenny wheezed.

"You." Tiff answered simply.

"People like you don't belong here."

"Freak."

Britt punched her in the arm. Jenny swept her legs out and knocked her down. Britt growled and stood up. She punched Jenny square across her jaw. Blood dripped from Jenny's lip. Tiff kicked her several times in her shins. Britt grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Jenny coughed up some blood on Britt's white high-heeled shoe. Britt gasped.

"You got blood on my _shoe!_ Do you know how expensive these are? You little brat."

Britt reared her leg back and kicked Jenny's stomach, _**hard**_. Jenny clutched her stomach and gasped. She took deep breaths, trying to ease the pain. She screwed her eyes shut. When she opened them she stumbled up, using the lockers as support. She punched Britt in the side of her head. Tiff grabbed Jenny by her pigtails and slammed her on the ground. Jenny tried to get up. Britt put her foot on Jenny's stomach and dug her heels in Jenny's flesh. Jenny wheezed.

"You're a freak. And that's all you'll ever be."

Seeing that Jenny was too weak to get up, the two girls laughed and walked away. Tears pricked at Jenny's eyes and she sat up when they were out of view. She hugged her knees. Her sobs echoed through the empty hallway. She shut her eyes. _Freak. That's all I'll ever be._Footsteps thundered behind her. She didn't bother to look up. Jenny hugged herself tighter, hoping it wasn't Britt and Tiff again.

"Jenny? Oh god, Jenny!"

She looked up. _Brad? What's he doing here?_ Brad bent down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"I had to hand in my homework. I forgot to yesterday. Are you okay? What happened?" his eyes glinted with concern.

"Th-the K-krust cousins."

"Oh no. Those jerks." Brad fumed. He balled his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth.

Jenny tried to stand up. Brad put her arm over his shoulder to support her.

"I have to get home. Britt and Tiff may not have killed me but my mom will if I'm late."

The two of them made their way out of the school. They boarded the bus. Brad and Jenny sat down and rode the bus in silence. Jenny leaned against his shoulder. Brad blushed. All he thought on the way home was, _she's leaning on me! She's leaning on me! And she's so pretty...wait, what?!_ Jenny paid no attention to the caught-off-guard Brad. She just closed her eyes and listened to the hum of other kids talking.

…

Jenny waved bye Brad, who was still shocked, and hopped off the bus. She opened the door to her house and stepped inside. Jenny set her bag on the floor.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Jenny heard a crash from the basement and someone running up the steps.

"It's complete! It's complete! I didn't think I'd get it done for a couple of more weeks, but it's finally done!" Nora shouted with glee when she opened the door.

Nora stopped when she saw her daughter's disheveled state. She stared at her bruises.

"What happened?"

Jenny looked down at her body.

"I fell," she lied, hoping it would fool her mother.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. Just some bruises." Jenny didn't want her mother to worry about her.

"What's complete?" She asked her mom, trying to change the subject. Her mom blinked at her.

"Oh! My ultimate weapon! It's the most advanced technology I have ever built! Come. I want you to see!"

Jenny followed her eager mother down to the basement. Nora practically bounced up and down. She stood next to something being covered by a sheet.

"Jenny. I am going to tell you something that you are not permitted to spill to another living soul. Do you understand?" Nora asked, her face suddenly dead serious.

Jenny gulped and nodded.

"There has been a location of life on a distant planet. And the transmit that we collected from them shows that they are planning to invade planet Earth in about a week."

Jenny's eyes widened.

"Aliens? They're real?"

Nora nodded. She gripped the sheet with both hands and pulled it down. Jenny gasped at what she saw. It was robot strapped to a upright metal bed. The robot looked like a girl with blue pigtails, much like Jenny's. She wore a blue crop-top and a blue skirt. She had blue boots and white skin. Well, white metal skin. Jenny looked closer. _It sorta_ _looks like me._ Jenny thought.

"My _second_ _greatest_ creation!" Nora stated as she typed some stuff on a monitor.

"This...this...this is amazing!" Jenny exclaimed. "Your second?"

Nora didn't hear her. She was busy typing some kind of code on the computer.

"When I put in her power core I'll have her up and running."

"What is her name?" Jenny peered over her mom's shoulder.

"XJ9."

"Oh. What's the power core?"

Nora looked at her daughter.

"Neptunium."

Jenny tapped her chin with her finger.

"Isn't that super rare? Doesn't it cost millions of dollars?"

"Where do you think your college fund went?"

Jenny's eyes widened.

"Kidding! Just kidding. I have my sources. You want to help me put the power source in?"

Jenny nodded excitedly. Nora opened a compartment in XJ9's tummy.

"Would you hold these wires out of the way?"

Jenny obliged. Nora grabbed a pair of tweezers and plucked a glowing lump out of a petri dish.

"_That's_ the power core? But it's so small!"

"It is very powerful. If there was anymore, XJ9 could explode if she used enough power."

Nora carefully pushed the Neptunium into the robot's stomach. Nora connected some wires to it. She covered it with a thick sheet of metal and melted it to XJ9. Nora closed the compartment and stepped back. She pressed a few keys on the key board to her monitor and words flashed on the screen.

**POWER CORE ACTIVATED.**

XJ9's eyes lit up behind her metal eyelids. Nora tapped a few more keys and stood back.

**AUDIBLE SYSTEMS ONLINE.**

**MOBILITY FUNCTIONS ACTIVATED.**

**SENSORY SYSTEMS ONLINE.**

**PRIMARY FUNTIONS ACTIVATED.**

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONING AT 100%**

A grin spread on Nora and Jenny's face as the XJ9 unit opened her eyes. She turned her head and stared blankly at Jenny and Nora. Nora glanced at the screen.

**SCANNING THE PERIMITOR.**

Her eyes produced a wide beam of green light that raked across the room.

"_**Scanning...scan complete. Processing information. Process complete. Deploying mobility functions**__**..**__**."**_

The XJ9 unit flexed her fingers. Nora walked over to her and unplugged her from the computer.

**DISCONNECTED.**

The robot put her foot on the floor. She started to walk forward. She wobbled a bit but quickly righted herself. She stood in front of Nora.

"Can you test out your rocket boosters?" Nora asked her creation.

XJ9 looked at her feet. Her feet started to glow and flames leaked from her soles. She leaned back and pushed herself upward. She darted out of the house at high speeds leaving a hole in the ceiling. Jenny stared at the destruction. Nora smiled sheepishly.

"Oops."

"When do you think she'll come back?"

"I programmed her with commands. If I tell her to go somewhere, if she's not on a mission, she comes back in about an hour."

"Okay. Um, I'm going to do my homework." Jenny said as she started towards the stairs.

Nora looked at Jenny.

"Wait! How was school?"

Jenny paused and stared at her feet.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Have you made any new friends?" Nora questioned further.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Jenny shouted and raced upstairs. She gabbed her bag then went to her room. She plopped down on her bed and pulled out her homework. Jenny grabbed a pencil set to work on her science homework.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile in Nora's lab...<strong>_

Nora stared after her daughter and sat down in a chair thinking. _Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her to tell me about school. I want her to be happy._ Nora reached in a desk next to her and pulled out her journal and a pencil.

_September 6_

_Jenny has been able to cope in this environment better than I expected. And faster. She has been coming home with a grin on her face often. I wonder if she has a friend yet. Jenny can get along with people very fast. But recently I have asked her about her current condition at school. She was outraged and she stomped up the stairs. I several hypotheses to what is going on with my daughter. But her reaction to my robot was explicit. I was afraid she wasn't going to react well to it. I have conducted a series of observations on Jenny back at our old home. Here in Tremorton I have observed her behavior and it is similar to the time a boy asked her out at her old school, except this time it is more concentrated. Since her first day of school she's been humming to herself and skipping around the house. On several occasions I tried to get her attention many times but she was too distracted. I think I know what's going on._

Nora stopped writing and considers this for a moment. She reread what she wrote about her daughter. _I make her sound like an experiment. _She frowned. She was almost afraid to write it down. Nora took a deep breath and continued writing.

_She's in love._


End file.
